Arthur in Wonderland
by RomaFishie002
Summary: Et s'il les avait tous oubliés ? Est-ce-qu'il réussira quand même ? - -' Oui, je sais, je suis naze pour les résumés... Première fic, alors soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait !
1. Chapter 1

**-Oh non…**

**Son réveil avait sonné trois minutes en retard. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre ! Il bondit hors de son lit, assez rapidement, car avec chance il s'était habillé en dormant. L'efficacité avant tout. Il lissa ses oreilles avec son fer-à-repasser, pour être plus propre sur lui, il ne voulait surtout pas rater sa sortie ! Il fit craquer ses doigts, et cassa une de ses bagues au passage, celle couleur midorine. **

**-C'est la quarante-septième fois cette semaine…**

**Avec un soupir discret, il fouilla dans son tiroir n°9 et en sortit une autre, la copie exacte de celle cassée. Puis il renfila sur sa main droite. Avec les vingt-quatre autres. Il avança silencieusement sur son parquet admirablement ciré, seul le bruit des cent-trente-neuf horloges parfaitement synchronisées brisait le calme presque religieux de la seule et unique pièce. Il regarda autour de lui. La salle avait était dépoussiérée et astiquée sans qu'une zone ne soit épargnée. Ou… oubliée… Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il détestait les oublis… Il se donna une claque pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et continua son inspection. L'endroit était magnifiquement éclairé. Lustre, bougies, cierges, ampoules, lampes de poches, projecteurs, lampadaires… La lumière ambiante aurait ébloui n'importe quel habitant. Les fenêtres étaient bien évidement fermées, comme à leur habitude. De toute façon elles ne débouchaient sur rien. Parfois, le maître des lieux se sentait compréhensif envers ces pauvres fenêtres esseulées. Alors il leur parlait. Il leur racontait ses voyages à l'extérieur. Et dans ces moments là, il lui semblait qu'elles brillaient un peu plus. Il lança un sourire presque maternel à ses fenêtres et à ses volets, puis entreprit de lacer ses chaussures. Midorines, elles aussi. Il adorait le midorine. S'il avait pu être midorine, il sortirait sans doute plus. Mais il était tout blanc… Il voulut s'assoir sur le lit, mais ce dernier était partit sans même dire bonjour. Sérieusement, ce lit était parfois exécrable. Il avait pris la grosse tête. Il est vrai qu'il avait rudement enflé, d'ailleurs. La beauté du midorine avait du le remplir d'un orgueil déplacé. Il le repeindrait surement. Une couleur plus simple… Pourquoi pas en kodaune ? Ca lui ferait du bien.**

**-Bon… Qu'allais-je faire, déjà ?**

**Il lança un dernier coup d'œil alentour. Il était fier. Il lui avait fallu deux ans de rangement tout de même ! Deux années entières sans dormir, sans manger, sans sortir, à récurer chaque recoin de cette salle… Avant, la poussière pullulait. Mais il avait réussit à l'exterminer, jusqu'au dernier grain. Depuis, elle ne revenait plus. Il lança un bâillement satisfait, puis regarda ses chaussures. Les lacets s'étaient fait tous seuls. Ils étaient adorables, parfois… Ils avaient sans doute du sentir qu'il était…**

**-Maudite marde !**

**Pressé ! Il était pressé ! Il avait oublié ce détail. Un oubli… Mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Il lança un regard désespéré vers sa montre. Clémente, cette dernière essaya de s'arrêter, sans succès… Il se plaça devant le miroir une dernière fois. Tout était en ordre. Ses oreilles étaient droites, ses cheveux blonds harmonieusement agencés, son gilet repassé, ses lunettes droites et sa queue formait une sorte de boule de poils arrangés en sphère parfaite. Courant vers la sortie, il attrapa son sac, une biscotte aussi d'ailleurs, car il ne comptait pas mourir de faim là haut. Rapidement, le lapin blanc sortit de son terrier.**

…**-***^^¨¨OoXoO¨¨^^***-…**

**Arthur gonfla les joues. Sa mère avait tellement insisté pour qu'il vienne avec elle… Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait les réceptions mondaines… Et puis, il avait autre chose à faire. Relire les classiques de la littérature anglaise, s'entraîner au Théâtre avec les pièces de Shakespeare, apprendre la magie, caresser son chien… Mais sérieusement, rencontrer des gens… C'était vulgaire. Il dégonfla l'air accumulé dans ses joues en un long soupir.**

**-Allons, Arthur, un peu de tenue, Darling… **

**En râlant, l'héritier de la famille Kirkland se replaça sur la banquette arrière de la carriole. C'était une petite route de campagne, la famille anglaise ayant décidé de vivre loin des agitations urbaines. C'était bien la peine de s'enfuir loin des villes, si c'était pour y revenir régulièrement… Et surtout pour des réceptions mondaines !**

**-What a bloody stupid occupation…**

**-Que dis tu, Darling ? Je ne t'entends pas. **

**-Rien du tout…**

**La carriole était inconfortable. Et la route caillouteuse. Et longue. Et ennuyeuse. Arthur fit la moue comme un enfant de cinq ans.**

**-Tu aurais très bien pu y aller toute seule, personne n'aurait remarqué mon absence, I guess…**

**-Oh, si, ils l'auraient remarqué…**

**Arthur fronça les sourcils. Sa mère avait l'air tellement sure d'elle… C'était louche. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose.**

**-Dis, où allons-nous, déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus.**

**-Er… Well, chez des amis… Des amis à toi…**

**Le jeune Kirkland déglutit. Que sa mère laisse Dunkan et Sen chez eux avec daddy, c'était presque concevable. Mais qu'elle aille à une réception ou il y aurait des « amis » à lui, même Watson défoncé à l'opium l'aurait vu. Et pourtant il n'était pas fort. Il trifouilla un peu dans sa mémoire. A son souvenir, il n'avait jamais aimé les gens. Il n'avait donc que des « connaissances », mais aucun ami digne de ce nom. Et, même, il avait très peu de connaissances. Sauf peut être…**

**-Oh non…**

**-Que ce passe-t-il, Darling ?**

**Il lança un regard désespéré à sa mère. Comment avait elle pu lui faire ça ? Sa mère se tourna vers lui. Elle comprit qu'il avait compris, et déglutit, l'air coupable.**

**-Désolée… Mais il avait tellement envie de te voir…**

**« Il » s'appelait Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt lors d'une de ces affreuses réceptions dont sa mère raffolait. A ce moment, le jeune français était en vacances avec ses parents. Ils avaient « sympathisé ». Enfin, si c'est possible de sympathiser tout seul. Car Arthur le trouvait embêtant au possible. Mais l'autre garçon s'était mis en tête que l'anglais l'adorais et ne pouvais pas passer une année sans le voir. Et c'était faux, parce qu'Arthur avait passé trois ans sans avoir à le supporter, et qu'il avait parfaitement tenu le coup. En tout cas, Francis était d'une ténacité surprenante. Tout les mois, le cadet des Kirkland recevait une lettre de Paris tellement passionnée qu'il se dépêchait de la bruler avant que ses frères ne tombent dessus et ne s'imaginent des choses… Qui pourrait ternir son image d'eternel célibataire solitaire. **

**-Mum… Ce n'est pas juste… **

**Sa mère soupira. Mais comment voulait elle qu'il survive si même elle, son seul et unique repère, son seul et unique soutien en ce monde, le laissait tomber ? Son désespoir était insondable. En silence, il posa la tête contre la fenêtre de la carriole, et s'endormit.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le jeune lapin jubilait. L'air dans ses cheveux, la lumière du jour, les gens… Tout était merveilleux. Il avança sur les écailles de truites qui pavaient les rues, leurs donnant une légère et agréable odeur de bord de mer. Il salua quelques lampadaires, il les connaissait car leurs cousins travaillaient pour lui, dans son terrier. La rue était presque déserte. Les arbres n'étaient plus à leurs places, ils avaient profité du manque de monde pour jouer au volley. Mis à part ce désagrément, presque rien ne venait gâcher la symétrie de la rue. A part la rue. Qui s'était mise à danser sans raison. Les écailles remuaient joyeusement, tout en crissant comme des violons maniés par une armée de Tortemoques. Il sourit. A croire que ça lui avait manqué. Il avança sur les conques au sol, en se dirigeant vers la gare. Le changement de rythme du battement régulier de sa trotteuse l'interpella.**

**-Que se passe t-il ?**

**Le rongeur écarquilla les yeux.**

**-Hn ?! D-déjà treize heures soixante-quinze ?!**

**Mon dieu… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il oublie les choses importantes… ? Il se met à courir sur les écailles qui avaient changées de couleur, désormais d'un womblat profond. Ses talons hauts claquaient sur leur surface presque métallique. Il était essoufflé. Heureusement que sa montre était là ! Il aurait pu continuer à flâner et en oublier son train. Oublier… Encore… Mais bon, pas de temps pour ces états d'âme digne d'une adolescente. Il était pressé ! En cours de route, il tomba sur un Traguïste-à-pois, qu'il monta immédiatement. Ces bovidés pouvaient s'avérer très rapides. Il remercia en pensées la luciole qui lui avait donné des cours d'équitation, quand il n'était qu'un lapereau, et partit au galop vers la gare. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.**

**_...-***^^Ô^^***-..._**

**-On est arrivés, Darling…**

**-Hn… ?**

**Arthur se réveilla doucement. Combien de temps avait il dormi ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Oh non… La résidence secondaire des Bonnefoy, pas très loin de Londres. Il avait pourtant essayé d'oublier cette pierre blanche, ce jardin à la française, et surtout ces maudis rosiers rouges. Sa mère descendit avec élégance du véhicule, en faisant claquer ses talons sur les dalles qui émergeaient joliment du gravier. Le jeune anglais entendit quelques notes de musiques au loin. Sans doute une valse. Arthur décréta qu'il détestait la valse et tout ce qui s'en rapprochais à partir de maintenant. De toute façon, il détestait ce genre de fêtes. Et ce genre de gens. Mais surtout, il détestait Francis. Il soupira.**

**-Voyons, Arthur… Tiens-toi droit, au moins…**

**Rien que pour ça, il se plia un peu plus. C'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait ici maintenant ! Il soupira.**

**-…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trainé ici ?**

**-Tu commence à devenir familier, Darling. **

**Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les joies d'avoir une mère à cheval sur les bonnes manières… Il prit son plus beau ton de premier de la classe pour lui reposer la question.**

**-Pourquoi, ô mère adorée, m'avez-vous amené ici ?**

**-Ce que ton petit copain avait tellement envie de te voir…**

**Arthur sursauta.**

**-Quoi ?! C'est pas mon petit copain ! On sort pas ensemble !**

**-Je voulais dire… Vous êtes encore petit, et vous êtes amis… Et par ailleurs, surveille ton langage, Arthur.**

**Le jeune Kirkland se calma un peu et murmura un « sorry » entre ses moustaches inexistantes. La journée s'annonçait longue… **


End file.
